


Old Enemies

by ArcheryGirl1101



Series: Beneath The Scars [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Hurt Characters, Hurt/Comfort, Ki Use, Learning New Powers, Scars, Teleportation, Vegeta's Past, lightening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Vegeta had a notorious past, it catches up to him and Bulma pays the price for it*Not a Death Fic*
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Beneath The Scars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've not fully committed myself to watching anything related to Dragon Ball in while so forgive me if this seems awkward but this idea has been festering for too long to just sit and I kinda want to see what people think of this idea. I'm sure I'm not the first and doubt I'll be the last but here goes... This was an idea I had a while ago and it's been playing around in my head in bits and pieces.
> 
> In a sense this is an AU - This (Part 1 of this Series) takes place before and during the Universe 6 Arc - will be including time skips  
> Part 2 is During Future Trunk's Arc  
> Part 3 is it's own thing - no Universe Survival Arc (I haven't watched it but have seen Spoilers)  
> Part 4 is Post DB Super: Broly Movie
> 
> From this Story most things remain the same except for what happens to Bulma. Most things are Canon however I've only seen up to DB Super - Trunks' timeline is as far as I've watched and that was a *while* ago.  
> I watched DB Super: Broly movie for fun, loved it and wanted to include him, Cheelai and Lemo somehow.
> 
> Right, enough of this, onto the Story:

Vegeta had a notorious past. It was hinted at to his supposed 'allies' through Frieza and Vegeta had unleashed his secret to Goku during his first death - which he regretted fiercely after being resurrected - and then transported to Earth. Kakarot had kept his 'last words' a secret as far as he was aware, no-one brought it up, not even Kakarot.

Bulma was aware of his nightmares that relished of his past and she dealt with them as best she could. Most nights she left him alone - if shouted at to do so - while he attempted to calm down his racing mind. Occasionally he would do this by staring at his sleeping mate if he had managed to not wake her up in the process he would curl his toned arms around her slim frame, a reminder that she was real and in those private moments he could feel safe.

Gazing the Earth's horizon, listening to the traffic around him, their City was tolerable after all of his years living in Capsule Corp. During his time alone he felt the presence of someone that had not been recognised in nearly twenty years.

White lightening zapped against the dome's roof, Ferris, the Beings of Light Prince hovered down, his long, untamed jet back hair flowed over his pale snow-white face. His silver eyes staring down at Vegeta, his entire white ensemble of battle armour with the pristine pearl white coloured trench coat with a turned up collar disgusted Vegeta just like it had all those years ago.

"So... this is where you've been hiding, Saiyan Prince" Ferris spat out

"Hiding is not in my nature. Your race is extinct, if I recall I destroyed your planet only in my young years"

"You only destroyed a portion of my Planet. I survived along with a few members of my race. It seems only fair to take from you what you took from me all those years ago. My home. My planet. My family. My everything!" White beams flared out of Ferris' palms, Vegeta, still in his base form, blocked and deflected them away from Capsule Corp.

"I am much stronger than I was all those years ago" Vegeta stated

"I can see that, before you could barely touch or deflect my Lightening Strikes without being stunned" 

Using holographic phasing Ferris tackled Vegeta down to the ground. 

Kicking his enemy off him Vegeta bounced back onto his feet

Meanwhile Bulma had been startled after the first attack from Ferris while she worked in her lab on her own projects. She wandered around her home, following the gradual increase of noise. Reaching the balcony she spotted Vegeta and an unknown fighter in battle. Frightened she raced to the balcony edge, the unknown man looked up at her with mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Vegeta turned, slight panic internally spread inside his chest, Ferris would use Bulma in any way he could.

"Oh? You found a Mate? Pity" Ferris directed a flurry of energy towards Bulma. 

Vegeta transported himself, wrapping his arms around Bulma, the two spiralled off the balcony flooring towards the grass

"Are you hurt?" Vegeta asked standing, protecting the woman he gave his heart to.

"No, I'm fine" Bulma gingerly got to her feet, backing up against the outside of her house "Who is that?"

"Stay behind me, Onna" Turning back to face his enemy he outstretched an arm to protect his Mate. He could practically taste her fear trembling from her.

"I doubt your Mate will survive much longer, little Prince!" Ferris insulted "Such beauty too... wasted"

Vegeta zipped forward, phasing behind Ferris he side-kicked his enemy in the ribs into the dirt, face first.

Picking himself up, Ferris' cool eyes landed on Bulma's ocean blue's. Teleporting directly in front of her he caressed her face, she flinched in return. She attempted to slap him with her right hand however Ferris caught her arm with a firm grip. "Feisty. Such a beautiful creature as well... such light in your eyes" Ferris wrapped his free hand around her throat, lifting her from the ground "Fragile too"

"Bulma!" Vegeta returned, sucker punched Ferris in the face forcing the release of the grip around Bulma's jugular. Despite being dangerously close Vegeta knew his aimed Galick Gun would cause no harm to Bulma. Ferris had temporarily disappeared during the blast

"Bulma?"

"I'm OK... I-- Vegeta--!" Thick luminous white lightening struck Vegeta's chest, then Bulma's. The Saiyan bounced off the yellow exterior of Capsule Corp however Bulma had been tossed to the ground. Ferris stood over her to then crouch down over his prey.

"Only Human, strange. You have something about you, Bulma"

"Get away from her" Vegeta ordered, his Ki Blast ready to shoot from his palm

"Now, now. Wouldn't want your delicate, precious Human to be caught in the crossfire, would you?"

Vegeta lost all patience, feeling nothing but protective rage towards Bulma, the Ki ball practically doubled in size. "Is that a threat?"

Ferris' pointer and middle fingertips lit up, the dangerous spark was threatening above the centre of Bulma's chest "No, this is"

The Prince's obsidian eyes sparked neon-blue, faster than he'd ever moved before Vegeta slammed his fist through Ferris' stomach, winding him profoundly. Vegeta cupped the underneath of Ferris' chin and violently tossed him away.

"Bulma? Wake up!" Vegeta had knelt down by her side. shaking her cautiously by her shoulder, his instincts still akin to danger being close "Bulma?"

Groaning she woke up, peering towards her blurry over watcher "Vegeta?"

"You need to get out of here," Vegeta held Bulma's shoulders firmly, without hurting her, of course.

"What about--"

"Don't worry about him, just get back inside"

"Too late, Saiyan!" Ferris announced, Vegeta pulled Bulma up and tucked her behind his back, she couldn't really stand upright but Vegeta was only focussing on protecting her. The old enemy leapt from the ground and tackled the Saiyan, resulting in both crashing into Bulma. Ferris had shoved his foot into Vegeta's side, effectively punting him away. 

Bulma was pulled up by her throat again, spinning her around so her back was pressed against Ferris' front, he wrapped his arms around her as if to hold her like a lover or Mate would. A literal Human-Shield. Ferris created another Ki Ball and blasting it straight into Bulma's face she was knocked out, her body fell allowing Ferris to catch her bridal style. A portal strip opened behind Ferris and Bulma "Farewell Vegeta, we'll see each other sooner than you think" 

Vegeta lunged for Ferris to get Bulma away from him, how dare that filthy lowlife scum lay a finger on her, let alone take her away from him. He was too late, the portal closed around them. Bulma was gone. **"Bulma!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was thrown to the ground, the rough and solid impact causing her to wake up "Vegeta?" She startled as Ferris slapping her in the face.

"Hello again, Human"

Bulma didn't say a word, only giving her best glare possible however due to the endlessly white room's temperature feeling like the highest peak of winter caused her to shiver violently "Oh don't worry about the cold, soon you'll feel absolutely nothing" Ferris yanked her up by her hair, slamming her into a white wall.

The blue-haired Human dreaded to think about what he meant by that.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I am Ferris, I am the Being of Light's Prince. I understand your body has not been created for an intake of power like mine, however we can adjust that with some... fine tuning" With an evil grin Bulma was once again struck by a lightening blast to her right shoulder, this time was much closer, effectively causing more damage to her body.

Never had she become a causality amongst her friends while spectating - she didn't count the 'incident' with Majin Buu as everyone died and was resurrected - but this was agony, her flesh blistering and burning raw, she screamed out in terror.

Once Ferris flicked his wrist to finish his attack, Bulma's shaking body slumped to the ground. Forcing her eyes to see if her shoulder was still intact along with her arm and hand, it was - thankfully - but that didn't mean she didn't notice the new star-like explosion shaped scar that spread across the right of her chest, all along her shoulder, briefly up the side of her neck and down her arm, reaching her forearm to finish. The skin was burnt, blistered and scarred. She realised it had lost all feeling, after attempting to curl her hand into a fist but nothing happened "Nerve damage" She muttered, beginning to feel the arm shake uncontrollably.

"Only the beginning" His shin drove into her ribs, she shuddered, hoping she was holding a glare again "How far can I push you?"

Darkness overwhelmed Bulma.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for word to spread about Bulma's capture. Kakarot's wench had offered to watch out for Trunks as it made clear Vegeta would not be returning until Bulma was back on Earth, safe, where she belonged. Vegeta declined any offer of help, Ferris was his mistake to fix, he'd do this alone.

* * *

Being locked inside a cryo-chamber for forced Bulma to sleep. Ferris decided to start playing with the outside instead of just the inside, developing her new powers was fun on his part but he knew she would be recognised immediately from outsiders. 

Ferris compared it to a Saiyan transformation, except Bulma's hair would shift to a shiny black instead of golden, with this power she could be his Queen, his warrior along side him to reclaim what was left at his Planet and rule once again. Changing her appearance would surely be the last straw. Her wavy light blue locks were compressed into jet-black, the weight of the power forced it straight, curling beside her chin, shining against the light. Covering the space over her closed eyes, instead of the regular cyan blue orbs they depleted to silver-grey, her paler complexion was dropped further, she almost represented a corpse "Maybe you'll see past my little tricks, Monkey Prince, however I would love to see the look on your face when you realise you have punished your Mate"


	3. Chapter 3

Burning. 

When Bulma opened her eyes inside her cryo-chamber that's all she could see, all she could feel was burning. Except the flames weren't amber to golden, they were transparent, coloured like silk. Lifting her shaking hands against the glass the flames were wrapping around her arms and weaving through her fingers and thumbs

"What have you done to me?" Bulma yelled

"Good morning my Queen"

That term. Despite six weeks of hearing that word as a way to address her still send a negative tingling down her spine

"Screw you!"

"Temper, my fragile Human"

"I am not yours. Answer my question. What did you do to me?" Bulma noticed the flames around her entire body grew due to her increasing anger

"I have given you something precious, I've given you power. You will hone into it, learn and soon you will wear it like a second skin. I know you design all of the battle armor that Monkey wears, I give you free reign to create your own"

Monkey? How dare you! Vegeta is not a Monkey, he is a Saiyan, he is a good man and he will crush you when he finds you"

"Oh? I seem to remember winning that fight"

Bulma sneered "He was holding back. You won't be able to blink next time"

"You mean his dribbling about his 'power of a God' transformation? Beings of Light can withstand anything thrown at them, we absorb their power and can retaliate it back, twice as hard and more.

"We?"

"Now you're listening, you and I will tear down that Monkey and anyone who believes they can cross us"

"I won't" Bulma pleaded

"That, however, is not optional"

Bulma went wide-eyed "What?"

"You see I've popped my head back to Earth and found two very persuasive bargaining chips"

"No..."

"So now that we're agreed, why don't I let you out to begin more training and dawn your own battle armor"

Bulma was on the verge of crying but knew if even one tear shed she would be punished for it, swallowing it down she waited for the chamber to drain out before the door opened, taking a deep breath she pushed forward.

* * *

From the fire Bulma discovered she could created lightening strikes as Ferris could.

Being trained in temperatures no Human should be able to withstand Bulma strode ahead, training was more under the lines of 'let's see how long you can last this time', on a rare occasion Ferris actually trained Bulma accordingly by teaching her, guiding her body into the correct stance and how to attack or defend yourself accordingly.

Bulma was beginning to understand why everyone she knew fought, especially Goku, training was good, it was almost fun, it would protect her from... well, that answer should have been Ferris yet Bulma could only survive against Ferris, she had yet to defeat him, even once.

* * *

A new discovery came about when upgrading her armor uniform design, it reminded her too much of home, more specifically, the Saiyan who she gave her heart to. She couldn't dwell on those thoughts for long, the two 'bargaining chips' were dangling over her mind like dead meat, they weren't dead and if Bulma co-operated they'd stay living until they all returned to Earth.

Growing frustrated, Bulma slammed palms down on her workshop table, wishing her creation would work instead of fizzling out. She could hear the material rattle beside her, turning her head she could see the pieces were outlined in a glowing white "Ki? I've never had this before, at least nothing to this standard" Lifting her left hand, as her right hung uselessly, still shaking from the nerve damage, Bulma curled her hand into a fist, the material crumbled into dust, other pieces lowered in sync with her left arm. 

Igniting her right arm, something that was slowly becoming a second nature, her star-explosion scar completely lighting up with an pitiful electric blast at the ready Bulma summoned her sword, she had to make a weapon, for some reason, a sword was the best option her brain could create, it reminded her of her future son's weapon, just sized down suited for a smaller female, She practiced fighting, keeping focussed on the sword, it moved like it was attached to her, an extended piece of armor. Once it had crashed against a table but the fragment pieces kept moving and returned to it's whole state, Bulma honed in on her 'Light Creation' abilities with a tight grip.

Bulma now had plenty of scars to call her own, Ferris fought dirty, he fought rough and most importantly, he fought to win, anything less would most-likely be death, Bulma had to drag herself back to her chamber and allow her internal burning powers to heal her body. She realised this was her Ki healing her at a snail's pace. It wasn't perfect.

Vegeta would be outraged at the scars covering her body in varying places, none upon her face though. Ferris always said she had a pretty face. Bulma no longer felt perfect, not that she cared what everyone else thought of her but Vegeta's opinion mattered to her, when in private he would verse how beautiful she looked to him, if he were still on his birth-written planet he would have all the Saiyan bow to her.

A clatter of metal broke Bulma out of her haze, losing her concentration had caused her power grip to release from the sword, the domino effect was Ferris storming in and blasting Bulma to the far wall, her appearance change was forced through and while Bulma lay still, panting, on the cold ground Ferris gave wild kicks to the ribs "It's either you of them, I'm growing tired of your insolence"

"Punish me, they've done nothing wrong to offend you"

"Very well," 

Bulma blacked out the beating, waking up in her ice box of a chamber. Bulma returned, stiff and in agony, to the captives to silently assure them they would get out of here and get back home as soon as possible, ignoring their cries for her injuries. She made sure to work herself into her lab table for her armor. 

* * *

Teleportation was a technique Ferris announced to her, "It's been six months, yet you still lack the power of a most basic need" Was his opening line to Bulma

Fighting the urge to sass back or just say 'Really? You'll let us all out of here back to Earth?" Was a no deal

"Beings of Light teleport, it's similar to phasing like the Monkey's and advanced Humans do while they fight, teleportation, for our kind has its perks, for example," Ferris clicked his fingers, one of the 'bargaining chips' were kneeling in front of him, hair being roughly pulled "I can make your friends appear and disappear in a blink of an eye" 

They were teleported out of sight a second later. "Why don't you just start small, 'baby steps', as you Humans say..." 

His mockery was enough for Bulma to slam Ferris' head into a wall, repeatedly. She could barely move after their fight.

* * *

Beyond the teleportation lay other techniques. Ferris had two names for it 'Cheating' was the first, to which Bulma countered with "I thought you didn't believe in that word" They fought viciously for hours after those words escaped her mouth. Once calmer, Ferris revealed the true name of the technique to be called 'Shadow'

All the energy stored from Ki attacks or blasts could be shown on the outside of the body like a protective layer, naturally it was a glowing pure white in colour, not only did this increase speed, strength and agility but Bulma discovered a little secret of her own with the technique. 'Shadow' allowed her to walk and fall through walls, doors or floors and power sources, she could connect herself to the ship's forcefields by simply creating the Shadow effect over her right arm - it was chronically numb, she wouldn't feel a thing in the limb anymore - and touched the energy source. She hadn't cried in relief in half a year, this gave her a spark of hope that should could be free.


	4. Chapter 4

It was boarding on a year before she finally returned to Earth. Bulma had adjusted and adapted to her powers and by all means she controlled it instead of vice versa. Bulma was piloting the over-compensating spacecraft through a portal back to Earth, Ferris was intercepted by an upcoming call

"Answer" Ferris spoke from his throne.

"Brother, you have someone who wants to see you"

"Pierce, who would request me?"

"Hi Daddy!" A bouncing young boy - possibly around seven - popped up on the screen

"Fyr, how have you been? I apologise for not contacting you earlier"

"It's OK, Daddy. When are you coming home?"

"Soon, I have an announcement for you for when I get back. Put Pierce back on the line. Go back to your chambers"

Fyr groaned "Miss you Daddy!" He disappeared

Ferris shook his head with fondness "Brother, what did you wish to discuss"

"You have more than one Human upon your ship, revenge is not the answer, Brother. From our records Prince Vegeta has changed in more ways than you could even imagine, believe me. Stop this fighting and come back to your son. He misses you so" Pierce begged

"I will return home with the Saiyan's head to mount on my wall"

Bulma had to control herself, whether or not to laugh or scream at Ferris, she did both internally.

Pierce deflated, his head bowing "Do you wish for myself and Fyr and join you on Earth?"

Ferris hadn't considered that, increased numbers, skills and fire-power "Yes. However leave Fyr locked inside a safe chamber. I will not have him caught in the crossfire"

"Yes, my Lord. We shall be arriving shortly after your reach Earth. Miss Bulma has efficient piloting skills, she matches even me"

"I shall see you soon, Brother" Ferris dismissed the screen, ending the call. 

From her standing point, the controls consisting of two glowing orbs that Bulma could manipulate the co-ordinates through, the were placed on two separate warped stands on either side of Bulma, who dressed in her all-white battle armour and added white over-coat that draped down to her calves. It hid her scars well.

Bulma's battle armour was a holstered white corset that wrapped up around her neck like a collar, the back only covered up to the bottom of her shoulder blades, her legs were covered by a chalky white under-suit, plates of armour covered her forearms and the side of her thighs, she wore heeled boots to finish. Ferris' idea. Bulma's weapon was a sword, collapsible from Ki manipulation and could personally teleport if needed. With her power she could create weapons of energy, some complete, others from broken objects. Her disguise was still in place. The two 'bargaining chips' hadn't seen her since their first encounter with her. Bulma wished she could taken them away, if this mission went south and Ferris lost, he would kill the others like he had Bulma and that was not something the Earthling was not going to allow.  
It took nearly a month to return to Earth and finally Bulma and the extra kidnapped pair were home.

Landing by deserted land was easy to find. Bulma was sure it was the location of Frieza's battle when he returned in his golden form. 

"My Queen, set out the signal, get that Monkey's attention" Ferris ordered "I'll take the prisoners, if you followed my previous orders they should be separated, their cells are portable, yes?"

Bulma nodded

"I expect an answer" Ferris snapped

"Yes, my Lord" Bulma whispered, just loud enough for Ferris to hear.

Ferris smirked, arrogance radiating off of him.

* * *

Vegeta could sense Ferris' energy again, he had returned home after venturing the stars for so long with nothing, coming back with his tail bewtee his legs was not a topic to be poked, Vegeta would still kill irrationally if he was in the right (or wrong) mood.

"That bastard is just here to mock me again"

This time there was more than just Ferris and the Prince was far more prepared for this battle. He ordered Trunks to stay at home, the seven-year-old eventually agreed, Bunny offered to keep an eye on her grandson. 

Following the energy that tasted foul in his mouth Vegeta realised he wasn't alone, the third-class fool was close behind him, with his eldest son and the Namekian

"You're wrong, Vegeta" Goku responded

Vegeta didn't bother responding, all he was focussed on was Ferris. Bulma was no doubt dead and Ferris would not be breathing by sundown, if the Prince was feeling generous in allowing his old enemy to endure torment before death.

"Kakarot, I want to make one thing clear, this battle is mine. Ferris will perish by my hands, no-one else's"

"Alright, but you're not hogging all the fight, I wanna see what he's made of too"

* * *

The ship landed by the edge of the cliff. Two figures teleported out, one man and one woman. "So, Monkey Prince, ready for round two?"

"Where's my wife, Ferris?"

"She's around, closer than you think"

The woman behind Ferris gave her leader a blank expression to the group before them.

"Gohan, you know what to do" Goku whispered to his son, who nodded and disappeared from sight. 

Bulma turned her head to the ever-so-slightly to the left, still keeping her head down, listening out for Gohan knowing that he was waiting to attack from behind, she wouldn't voice what she knew, she would never betray her friends from Earth. Ferris on the other hand, no question. Bulma could hear Gohan flying towards them, ready to swing his right fist, Bulma's head turned, catching Gohan's arm, spiralling a kick to his ribs, sending him across the gravel. She wouldn't say anything but Ferris would have been suspicious had Bulma not defended them.

"Attacking from behind? Such a cowardly move from a Monkey Descendant"

"Ferris!" Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo charged forward, Ferris taking Vegeta and Goku while Piccolo fought with Bulma. 

Piccolo noticed something about his opponent, she wouldn't fight back properly, either she hadn't been trained or she was taunting him. Why did this woman seem so familiar?

"Kakarot, stay out of this fight," Vegeta barked in front of Goku

"Oh come on! You can't have all the fun Vegeta!" Came Goku's childish remark

"Am I battling chimps now?" Ferris smirked

Vegeta growled, exposing his clear white ki around him, still in his base form

"Oh Monkey Prince, you're still too predictable" Ferris teleported beside Bulma who had managed to spring away from Piccolo "Shall we?"

Bulma nodded, placing her left hand on his right shoulder, giving him her current absorbed power, it wasn't much as Piccolo was focussing on combat, not blasts 

Ferris raised his hands towards the sky, sparks festering inside his palms **"Lightening Rain!"**

The Z-Fighters were showered individually with bursts of white lightening blasts, Gohan, who was still out was shocked back into consciousness

Once the sky cleared all four powered up, three transformed into Super Saiyan while the other's power sky-rocketed

"Well now, isn't that what you'd said they'd do?" Ferris motioned to his female partner, who still remained silent. 

Vegeta glared at this woman, who couldn't return his gaze out of fear, but it wasn't the fear of a stranger looking upon a mighty warrior... this was different yet he somehow knew those silver eyes. How did she know about the Super Saiyan Transformation? More to the point, why tell Ferris?

Goku found a sudden interest in the ship across from them, believing he had felt a distressed Ki of someone close to his heart... but why here?

"Goku" "Kakarot!"

The Saiyan elite had no time to retreat or block the lightening crashing into his chest, he was now eating gravel.

"Such an idiot, who let's their guard down so severely they get knocked out, right in front of them! He should have seen that coming!" Ferris loudly whined

Vegeta smirked "Kakarot isn't like most warriors, however you've caught his interest, he won't make the same mistake again" Vegeta only hoped he wasn't lying, Kakarot was a fool on the battlefield, he knew that, his friends knew that, Frieza, Beerus... the list unravelled further and further now. After Kakarot had recovered he pounced onto Ferris. 

With a second to catch his breath Vegeta watched the female battle Gohan and Piccolo why did her movements, her body... everything seem so familiar to the Prince? He'd have to take a closer look which meant having to fight her. Fighting women wasn't beneath him, it didn't matter who his opponent was, male, female, alien, whatever, but this woman... what was it about her?

Vegeta swooped in, saving Kakarot's weakling of a son, he caught her right wrist before another lightening blast could be fired. The woman stared, wide eyed and mouth agape. She was afraid of him? Maybe not.

"Who are you?" He demanded

She didn't respond, managing to snatch her arm back and teleport a small distance away, crossing her arms over her chest, the right beneath her chest while her left crossed over again

 _'Vegeta, please... See me'_ She silently pleaded

Vegeta dropped into his fighting stance, giving her a dead stare with his obsidian eyes

Shifting her weight backwards so her left side was in front "Whenever you're ready..." She stated, half-heartedly changing her voice.

The Saiyan Prince charged first, which Bulma figured would happen. Bulma only defended herself, she was lucky that Vegeta held back. Vegeta could tell this woman wasn't incredibly powerful but there was still something eerily familiar about her. Their brief battle interrupted by Ferris who had shook off Goku and Gohan laughing obnoxiously

"Just as I planned! Have you figured it out yet, Prince?" Ferris mocked

The woman spun herself out of Vegeta's grip once again, teleporting back to Ferris' side, standing defensive towards Goku and Gohan.

"Have I figured what out?"

"You Monkeys really are dense, I told you your wife is closer than you think, look at her, **this woman** and I mean really look at her"

Vegeta stared at this woman, he reminded himself that he had held back in their fight, but it wasn't because she was a female or weaker than him, a voice whispered in his ear that Ferris was playing a sick joke on him, he squashed that voice as he noticed Goku flying in to strike the woman

"Oh, you Monkey's are so dull!" Ferris erupted, snapping his fingers towards the woman, her appearance fizzled out before them. Bulma stood, awaiting Goku to hit her, who turned bug-eyed, terrified and sent himself crashing into the dirt skidding past her.

Everyone threw their guard down, base forms returned

"Did you think it beneath me, Monkey? Look at her now, your wife, a warrior, a fighter, a Being of Light!" Ferris circled around her, ripping her jacket off to reveal her scars, not only on her right shoulder, what could be seen on her upper body and arms and back were a mix of fresh and faint scars, a lengthy horizontal scar across Bulma's back had Gohan's attention.

"Stop" Bulma pleaded under her breath to Ferris

"Why? The fun has only started, don't forget... there are two more relying on you to win"

"What are you talking about?" Goku demanded

"Haven't you noticed?" Ferris smirked, sparking the Saiyan to recharge to Super, 

"Don't!" Bulma shouted, teleporting directly in front of Ferris. "Don't you dare, Ferris. You have me, you don't need them"

"Oh, willing to claim all the fun for yourself" Ferris rounded Bulma, "Haven't all of you been missing someone?"

"Ferris" Bulma growled

"Now, now my Queen. I want to see if they're intelligent" Ferris was seeking Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta had bristled at the name.

"What are you talking about?" Goku wondered

"So you didn't notice. Predictable, though when the right hand is dealt under someone's nose, they do tend to miss it"

"Please... just stop this" Bulma pleaded in a whisper

"Goku, is it? Your son, Gohan, neither of you noticed either, weren't you a scholar?"

"We've noticed how you've hurt Bulma" Gohan spat out, 

Ferris rolled his eyes "I may be asking for the obvious, but not **_that_** kind of obvious, yes, I caused this damage but she was a glutton for punishment, always wanting to prove herself. But what I'm asking, is did you notice the others?"

"What others?" Vegeta snapped, his rage now tenfold after hearing Ferris not only caused this physical damage but breaking his wife's spirit, forcing her to fight to survive, he promised her he's never shed blood in her name, he may have to revoke that promise today.

"You think your mate was the only one I took?"

Melted silence, confusion, panic, fear, anger and resentment crushed over the group.

Ferris scowled "Well, this game has gone on long enough, my patience has worn thin. Say goodbye to those you hold close" 

"No!" Bulma teleported away, fear clouding her face.

Ferris struck out a tremendous amount of lightening, from his hands and the sky, his ship imploded from the impact, the dust settled, shrapnel scattered over the ground. The group pulled themselves from the rubble

"Wait, I don't get it, he said he took something then blew up his ship, what was his point?" Goku questioned, Vegeta had to resist the overwhelming urge to greet Kakarot's face to his fist then the dirt 

"You're an idiot"

"Now, that's out of the way, why don't I end this--"

Shrieking whistles gained everyone's attention "Ferris! You missed" Bulma's voice echoed towards him

Ferris growled, bearing his teeth "Stubborn until your dying breath, theirs too I presume"

"You presumed wrong" Bulma walked out from the dust-cloud, not even a scratch upon her body or armour "They're safe, and I'll never let you lay a finger on them, ever"

"You've kept your word this far, I'd expect nothing less from you"

Bulma materialised a sword in her left hand, shifting her grip the blade was pointed directly towards Ferris, then angled across her body, the blade barely visible to Ferris from the flat perspective

"You should know by now that this won't end well for you, it hasn't before"

"I'm home now, so it doesn't matter" Bulma charged him, Ferris easily dodged her attacks and sword, it weaved from Bulma's hand around Ferris with eloquent finesse

"You're flustered, woman! You think you can beat me like this?"

"I will,"

"Well, if you're using a sword, I may as well even the field" Ferris constructed his own sword, it was slightly more extravagant in his detail, appearing more like a lightening bolt than an actual sword like Bulma's "Over the top," as Bulma once put it. "Let's show them how you've improved"

**Author's Note:**

> When typing all this out I realised I'll actually have to start and finish what I've said... if this is liked after all.
> 
> Also, just a heads up No Baby Bulla/Bra. I know she's born in the canon Universe now but she's not here.


End file.
